sylvarfandomcom-20200213-history
Dorian Anderton
Level20 Shadow Champion Brother of Nathanial Anderton. After the First Revolts of Heou and Drel, Giddeon began to start a coup and regain private lordship over Argen-Guard and Paetheleon. After Giddeon's death Dorian swore himself in as servant to Erothar in return for the promise of the ability to resurrect Giddeon, Erothar had no such power, and after his defeat he looks to a lly once again with a long-gone brother Early Life : Born: 4366 : Died: 4344 : Born in Garen, Paetheleon : Dorian was born twenty two years ago, under the noble house Anderton. While Nathanial was the heir to being head of the house, Dorian was always treated fairly during childhood. Sadly eight years after Dorian was born, Samantha Anderton, passed away after a deadly outbreak of pale fever. This event was very hard on Dorian as his mother always had time to teach him about the wonders of the Father and even helped him cultivate his meager holy abilities. : While Giddeon went off to fight the Duniir tyranny in the Human Rebellion, Dorian would often talk with his brother about their father. Each of the boys admired their father's heroism. Their admiration only made it harder to bear when Giddeons offensive was stopped and their father captured. Later when he was executed, the boys were devestated. Through the years, Dorian lessened his use of holy abilities and once Nathanial left on his expedition he stopped entirely. Descent into Darkness :: Once Nathanial left on his expedition, leaving Dorian under the care of their godfather, Berou the Sly's alcoholism began to grow steadily worse. Often Berou's stupor would cause him to become unreasonably gutsy, sparring, sudden obstacle courses, and ambushes within the home they shared became common place. And after a few months, it grew to be too much. Dorian left the house and began to venture into Paetheleon proper. At which time Lord Erothar was making a public appearance, upon spotting Lord Erothar, Dorian was launched into a rage. He bounded up a side of a nearby building and infiltrated the area that Lord Erothar was leaving from. He felt darkness bubble up from within him and unbeknownst to Dorian, his hands began to glow. Except instead of the usual warm light of the Father, his hands glowed a black hue. He prepared to strike at Erothar. :: But before the first blow could even be launched the Noble Guards intervened and held the younger Anderton before Erothar. Dorian launched into a rant against him about Erothar's treachery and how all of his problems stemmed from Erothar himself. All the while shadow began to coalesce around him and Dorian used it to break free of the hold the guards had him. Lord Erothar did something odd, he waved off the guards and spoke to Dorian. He told him about how it was all a lie, Erothar's offensive had been broken and in reality he was trying to kill the general but missed his chance and escaped. He offered Dorian a chance to rectify the actions taken. Swear allegiance to Paetheleon and Erothar, and in return Erothar would find a way to bring back Giddeon. He was so persuasive that Dorian, in all of his greif and anger, agreed to the deal. :: In time he would learn to control and amplify his shadow powers. All the holy ability that he once possessed turned to shadow in that moment. Through the years Erothar took notice of the boy's prowess in combat and unbridled hatred and fury and offered to make him his "Shadow Champion". Erothar often instructed Dorian to find "offenders of the crown" and kill them, insinuating that they were with Giddeon and failed to save him. And in time Dorian became Lord Erothar's personal protection. Dorian had no love of the man, but their agreement stood and in order to bring back his father, Erothar would need to live. Although unbeknownst to Dorian, Lord Erothar had lied and spent time nor money in finding away to bring back the boy's father. Death : After being saved by Nathanial and redeemed to the service of the Three Hammers Clan, Dorian often found his powers unused for the most part. Wheras his brother again would go out on quest after quest. And while he was happy to be forgiven for his transgressions, Dorian began to become antsy sitting up in the mage tower. So when the word came that High Priest Solare was to be brought to justice, Dorian insisted to his brother that he would accompany him. : Reluctantly, Nathanial agreed and took Dorian with the party to the ruins that served as Solare's prison. Entry into the prison was simple and had gone off without difficulty. Until they were met by bounty hunters. But the party managed to convince the bounty hunters to take them deeper into the prison and tell them about what was happening. Unfortunately it was a trap. Knarl Daegan and Exfriel Thornblade were trapped and under attack by many bounty hunters. Hearing their screams Nathanial sent Dorian forward along with Ty'nal De'Lunar to assist them. : Blocking the door were two holy guardians, so to aid their attack Dorian cast Blanket of Darkness, a spell that turns those with weak minds insane and hostile inside of it. However the spell malfunctioned and the blanket was thrown on top of Dorian and Ty'nal. Dorian wasnt expecting Ty'nal and his pet dragons attack and ultimately it killed him. And after he was killed, the pet dragon ate Dorian's body. In rememberance Ty'nal renamed his dragon to Dorian. Nathanial still doesnt really like the pet dragon though. Combat Prowess and Powers Category:People Category:Non Player Characters